The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to management of resource failures in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) include operating systems that execute many useful resources, such as applications and processes. Upon failure of a particular application or process, an IHS may seek recovery from that failure. Process failures, and other events, may also result in node or node controller failures of the IHS. In response to such failures, an IHS, such as an IHS in a distributed system may seek to store error information that provides useful information regarding the failure. Automated processes of the distributed system, system administrators, or other entities may use the error information for recovery operations or other uses. A distributed system exhibits high efficiency if error information from a failing resource, such as a node controller, is available quickly and requires little or no intervention from a user or other entities.